


A Simple Lesson

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikkaidai does not lose</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/)

"Rikkaidai does not lose," Yukimura had said simply his first day back at practice.

The meaning of those words had been very clear, especially since Rikkaidai _had_ lost. The regulars ran one hundred and fifty laps, under the glaring sun, and wearing both wrist and ankle weights. Yukimura watched them, standing on the side of the courts and not moving or taking his eyes away from them until they were done.

Sanada urged the team to run faster when he noticed them slowing down, forcing himself to set a brutal pace that had him soaked in sweat and with every muscle in his body aching by the seventieth lap. When they were finished the sun had fallen and the school was quiet and empty. They stood in a single line in front of Yukimura, panting and waiting for the captain's next orders.

"See you tomorrow," Yukimura said, before turning around and heading for the locker room. "Sanada…"

Sanada waited long enough to make sure the rest of the regulars had left - none of them daring to go to the locker room after the captain had dismissed them - before following Yukimura inside. He closed the door behind him and stood in waiting.

"Rikkaidai does not lose." The words were spoken in soft tones. Yukimura, his jacket thrown over his shoulders, was looking at Sanada, not frowning, but with the barest hint of a smile.

"It's my fault. I failed," Sanada said. He didn't have the right to apologize. Yukimura had left the team in his hands and he had managed to lose, to do the very thing Yukimura had insisted, every practice, they didn't do. He lifted his chin a bit higher, ready to accept his punishment. Yukimura had never raised his hand to anyone on his team, Sanada had been the only one to do so, but after letting Seigaku win regionals, he expected nothing less.

But instead of a slap, the backs of Yukimura's fingers caressed Sanada's cheek gently and the corners of his lips had curled into a soft smile. Sanada opened his mouth but Yukimura shook his head and that was enough to silence Sanada. And then Yukimura's lips were over his, and Sanada couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and touch Yukimura's tongue with his own.

It didn't stop there. One kiss turned into another and Yukimura's hands were everywhere, touching Sanada's sweat covered skin under his shirt, caressing and pinching his nipples in turn and trailing lower and lower. Sanada let Yukimura strip him of his shirt and at the captain's command he clasped his hands behind his back and just stood still while Yukimura sucked each of his nipples as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Sanada's shorts.

He felt he should say something when Yukimura sank to his knees, pulling the shorts down, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth and he could feel fresh beads of sweat trailing down the side of his neck. He wasn't at all prepared when Yukimura took him in his mouth, his eyes gazing up at Sanada and keeping him still, his hands obediently behind his back. His fingernails were digging into his own wrists to stop himself from closing his eyes, from moving his hips or from letting out a single sound as he felt the captain's mouth around his cock. Yukimura's message was clear in his eyes; Sanada was to stay still and take it.

But as the minutes went by and the sensations became more intense, Sanada's control crumbled and he let out a tiny chocked moan. He didn't miss the twinkle in Yukimura's eyes. In a moment Yukimura's mouth had left him.

The captain stood up gracefully and gazed at Sanada's naked form. Grinning, Yukimura tapped Sanada's naked erection twice with the tip of his fingers. Sanada held his breath. "The team will work harder," Yukimura said gently.

Sanada swallowed. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Yes, captain."

Yukimura nodded and walked pass him without another word. Sanada heard the locker room door close behind him. He dressed, not daring to touch himself and walked home quickly, a single thought etched on his mind. "Rikkaidai won't lose again. _I_ won't lose again."


End file.
